The Sleeping Lion
by elven envy
Summary: bah i suck at desc. but basicly, Squall has a secret only Seifers knows. read and find out what... Rated G fer now


Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim to own FF* or any chatracters ascosiated with that game... tho i would like to own seifer and sqaull... if just fer one night... mmmmmm... anyway... don't sue me if you don't like... sum rinoa bashing involved in this chapter... a small ammount despite my better judgment to totaly kill her. if you like the ditz then don't read past this warning type thingy...  
anyway... read, enjoy, and death to the ditz------- ummm.... i mean reveiw... heh  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
He sat alone, watching the moon rise over the beach... it was a full moon that night, beautiful.   
Suddenly the boy doubled over in pain, crying out and clutching at his stomach. He heard  
something roar in the distance, or at least it sounded distant, then he realized it was he who had  
roared in pain. Not a human roar, but more of a feline roar. The sound that lions make but younger.  
  
He clenched his fists then quickly opend them as his nails ripped into his flesh. Amazed he held  
his hands in front of him and watched as then twisted into something else... the fingers shortend and grew  
in width and hair sprouted wildly, his nails retracted into his new paws. His face tickled slightly then started aching  
as it, too, transformed. His chocolate-colored hair became bushier, wild and spread down his neck until it formed a  
small mane around his face... he cried out again as his back popped and twisted, becomeing more curved.  
  
Under the full moon, he continued to transform until he had become a lion. The lion reared its head up and roared loudly,  
finally free after 14 years of inprisonment in a human's body. It paced over to the waters edge and started lapping  
at the water, thirsty after its transformation.   
  
So distracted was it that it failed to notice the hint of gold hair reflected in the water as the older boy cautiously   
backed away from the great beast. The boys green eyes glinted in fear and awe as he whisperd a single name "Squall...."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Squall, are you a'ight dude? You look a lil pale man" the bouncy blonde asked.  
  
"I'm... fine... Zell... could... you... leave... now" Squall asked through clenched teeth, a firmiliar  
pain starting deep within him and growing as the moon raised over the floating Balamb Garden.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright? Is there anything i can do?" Zell persisted, not satisfied with Squall's answer.  
  
"Zell... just GO" Squall roared uncharacteristicly.  
  
Surprised he got such a reply from Squall, Zell backed away quickly then left the open-air training grounds,  
stumbling over his feet as he left. Squall watched Zell leave for a moment then snapped his eyes shut and roared  
as the lion within him burst free. The great feline paced the training grounds, sniffing the air as it searched for   
suitable prey. Catching scent of a T-Rexaur, the beast bounded off, anticipation of the hunt and the kill shown through  
the slate-blue eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zell ran to his dorm room, quickening the pace as a lion roared somewhere.   
  
"A lion?! IN BALAMB GARDEN?!" he asked loudly, not expecting a response, he jumped when he got one.  
  
"Yes a lion... full moon tonight, Chiken Wuss?" a voice asked quietly.  
  
Zell turned around quickly and found himself staring up into sad emerald eyes. Emerald eyes that once held  
such pride, but now only hold sorrow and begged for forgivness wherever they looked. Seifer smirked slightly.  
  
"Full moon tonight?" he asked again  
  
Zell gulped slightly out of habit "yeah, bright as Hyne's glory" he replyed.  
  
"I thought so..." was all Seifer said as he headed towards the training room  
  
"I wouldn't go there if i were you, Squall was in a bad mood when i left and i doubt he'd be able to stand anyone around" Zell warned him.  
  
Seifer didn't even stop, didn't acknowlage the warning, just kept a steady pace to the source of the roar.   
Blood was on the sliding glass doors, T-Rexaur blood by the smell of it. The blood was all over the place,  
more concentrated in some areas, leading into a back area. Seifer followed it quietly, readying hyperion  
in case some fool monster was still prancin around. The blood lead into a clearing where it pooled around  
its past owner. A lion sat next to it, munching on some flesh torn off one of the monsters hind legs. The   
beast suddenly looked up, catching a whiff of Seifer's scent. It growled, and Seifer stepped back.  
  
"Squall..." was all he could say, knowing where this beast had come from.   
  
He nodded sadly to the lion and placed his weapon on the ground as a sign of peace. Thankfully the   
feline returned to his meal as if Seifer wasn't even there. This was the first time Seifer had dared to  
disturb Squall when he was like this. In fact this was the first time Seifer had even seen Squall as a  
lion since the first transformation almost 6 years ago. Seifer glanced at the body of his former rival  
and gave a grunt of admiaration, truly a beautiful and fitting form. He looked at the feasting lion one   
last time before he picked up Hypeiron and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Squall blinked his eyes in surprise, looking around at the scene before him. He was  
in the training ground laying next to the bones of a T-Rexaur. Squall's naked body  
was coverd in blood and he puked as he remember the events of the night before.  
  
"I'm such a monster..." he mutterd to himself, looking around for any scraps of his  
clothing.  
  
Dressed in tatterd pants and a simple shirt, he ran down the corridor to his dorm room,  
ignoring the shoked stares as people looked at an apperantly beaten Squall. Balamb Gardens  
finest battle leader, beaten? He knew thats what they were thinking. He didn't give a shit. All he cared  
about right now was getting this blood off him. He quickly punched in his code and went through the door  
before it even had a chance to open completely.  
  
"Squall, you look like hell" someone commented behind him.  
  
He turned and groaned, seems the blondes had a thing for him, although Quistis did look nice with  
her hair down for once.  
  
"I'm fine, i just need a shower." he said quietly. Thankfully she didn't press further and left.  
  
He switched on the lights in the bathroom and groaned as he caught his refelection, he did look  
like hell, ripped clothing, coverd in blood, hair messier then usual. He stripped of his torn clothing  
and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and letting it wash away the evidence of what   
he truly was. Popping the top off a shampoo bottle, he emptied some of its contents into his palm  
and massaged it into his hair, he rinsed it away and repeated the proscess with the conditioner then  
cleaned his entire body, finally he just stood there and let the water beat down on him as he watched  
the red water dilute and wash away until it was clear. Squall shut off the water and stepped out,   
completely clean. He toweld himself dry and slipped on a pair of army colored pants and a black  
t-shirt. He reached for his Greiver pendent then cursed as he realized it was still in the training   
grounds where it had fallen the night before.  
  
He opend the door to find a surprised Rinoa standing with her hand raised to knock. At least it wasn't  
another blonde, though he wasn't sure wich was worse, a ditzy sourceress or a bouncey kick-boxer.  
He chuckled dryly to himself.  
  
"Well its nice to see your better, Squall" she commented.  
  
"Was there something you wanted, Rinoa?" he asked in a quite monotone.  
  
"Not really," she relpied "Zell said you were out of it last night and Quistis just told me that you didn't  
look all that well so i thought i'd check on you, see if you needed anything"   
  
"Actually i was just on my way to the training room."  
  
Rinoa sighed and steped aside so he could get past her then walked in step with him. He ignored her sensless  
prattling hoping maybe she would leave him alone but she didn't stop until they reached the training grounds  
and she saw the blood. The fresh T-Rexaur blood painted on the walls... the doors... the glass windows. The  
janiters had cleaned a small spot already and the beasts were in the cages.  
  
"Oh my god... what happend?" Rinoa asked in shock.  
  
Squall didn't reply and instead started looking around the area for his Greiver pendent. As he started to loose  
hope his boot clicked against metel hidden under the grass and dead leaves. He quickly bent over and picked  
up the object before Rinoa could see it and question him about why his most precious possession was here  
in the training ground. Straightening, he combed his fingers through his hair then turned on his heel to walk   
out the door...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Thats an interesting problem, Squall... and when did this start?" a women asked the young boy standing before her.  
  
"Just a few months ago... i thought it was just that one time but after last night..." Squall shrugged.  
  
The women sat back in her chair and scratched her chin thoughtfully. Squall had just turned fourteen a few months  
ago, she thought, and most lycanthropes descover their powers at that age. Shaking her head, she stared at Squall,  
studying his slight, almost feline like build, it made sense to her no matter how many times she tried to find a differant  
answer.  
  
"I'm sorry, Squall but i don't think i can help much. You have a rare case called Lycanthrope and thats permenant.   
However you can learn to control it if you wish"  
  
Squall nodded, his young face without much emotion.  
  
"Ok, just fill out these forms and i'll contact the headmaster and get you the classes you need... though that wont  
leave you with much time for recreational activities as the classes required are after the normall ones, they don't  
replace them"  
  
"Whatever it takes" he sighed... filling out the mentioned forms, at least this will keep him away from that bully, Seifer.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Authors notes:: *sigh* it sucks don't it? i've been working on this thing for sum time and can't get past this part... maybe if i submitt it and get good reveiws and suggestions... i just //might// get a new idea and //possibly// continue ^_~ hint hint clue clue, ne?  
thank you fer yer wonderful time and tea... buh bye, dearies! 


End file.
